


The World in Her Eyes

by Madifishy



Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Developing Friendships, Earth, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Nature, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, The 100 - Freeform, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madifishy/pseuds/Madifishy
Summary: Clarke and Wells enjoy the beauty of Earth together





	The World in Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers if you haven't finished book 1. Spoilers are minor (pertaining to Lilly)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Wells sat in the grassy opening, oblivious to the new world around him, his focus set only on the beautiful sight directly in front of him. She had glimmering blue-green eyes that reflected the brand new planet they were on. She was always positive, even if the situation was bad, and she cared for everyone; she was incredibly selfless. 

Clarke didn't seem to see Wells staring at her. All she could see was the fascinating life of the forest. She had read about bioluminescence in the library on the Ark, but the books never mentioned anything about butterflies that utilized bioluminescence. The occasional glowing butterfly would soar through the clearing, turning and fluttering, struggling to reach its destination while being blown adrift by the wind. 

She remembered seeing a locket once at The Exchange that flowed in the dark. The seller explained that it had been painted with radium and uranium, both of which resulted in a dull, radioactive glow. These glowing butterflies reminded her of it. 

She had a hard time trusting Wells, but she cared about him. She'd never let him know it, but she was actually quite fond of him. She found comfort in his presence, and spent a lot more time with him than someone who truly disliked him would. After she lost Lilly, Wells was pretty much the only friend she had. Until the 100 were sent to the ground, anyway. She had made plenty of friends and enemies on the ground. 

Wells couldn't take his eyes off of her, even when she turned to look at him. Her eyes met his and he could see the reflection of his own eyes in hers. She rubbed her arms and looked down at her skin which was prickly with goosebumps. 

"I'm getting kind of cold", she whispered, not daring to break the lovely silence of the forest. It wasn't perfectly silent; bugs chirped, birds called out to one another, and the wind tousled around the leaves of trees. 

Wells removed his jacket, a thick leather jacket that had been gifted to him by his father, the Chancellor, long before Wells had been sent to the ground. He wrapped the jacket around Clarke's shoulders, the smiled. The jacket was much too large for her, and it looked awkwardly bulky on her petite frame. 

Clarke leaned her head on Wells' shoulder and closed her eyes. Earth was uniquely beautiful. Unlike anything she had ever imagined. There were different sights, sounds, and smells. Everything was wonderfully new and exciting, but it also felt right. It felt like home. Wells ruffled Clarke's hair with his hand and leaned his head on hers, placing his hand overtop of hers as they glanced up at the nighttime sky. 

On several occasions, Clarke had called Wells out to the clearing st night and showed him constellations in the dark sky, explaining to him what they were, their origins, and what each pattern meant. He loved watching her get so invested in things that interested her. When she would study texts from her medical books or record her findings on her patients, Wells would simply watch, captivated by her fascination. 

Clarke was such a unique person compared to everyone else Wells knew. He could predict what actions almost anyone would take, but Clarke was different. She did what was best for people, which often meant thinking far outside of the box. Her mind was brilliant, she was significantly smarter than most people Wells knew, and her intelligence extended beyond textbook knowledge. She could read people, and knew how to talk to people based on each person's personality. Clarke was unique, and Clarke was beautiful. 

They sat like that for a long time. Just enjoying the company of one another, and the wonderful new world around them. The more Wells saw Clarke fall in love with the world, the more he fell in love with her.


End file.
